As Life Gives It
by annchovie
Summary: You may never know what would happen to Sakura if you change something about her. You might get her to do something stupid, do something insane, but to massacre her own clan? You must be crazy! ItaSaku fic


**Hiya everyone! This was the fic i was talking about in my profile! Characters may seem OOC especially Sakura because I changed her! MUAHAHAHA!!!...-cough...ahem-On with the story!**

**Oh and this chapter is before Itachi killed his clan! just to tell you:P**

**Wait a minute! I don't own Naruto but it doesn't mean I can't imagine? Am I right?! ok, nvm...**

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

**Inner Sakura**

Me! the narrator!

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Before it happened**

**

* * *

**

It was a really bright, sunny day. Birds were chirping happily and flowers were blooming in bright, beautiful colors. If you hated this cheerful scenery and want to blow it in smithereens, WELL TOO BAD! This place was soon demolished by the intense training of a little 5 year old pink-haired girl named Sakura Haruno was doing.

She has the strength of an ANBU black op and was born and grew up at the Cloud country. The Haruno clan was regarded as royalty and the strongest clan in the Cloud country. But eversince **that** day, everyone at Cloud country dispised and feared the little Sakura girl. How come, you may ask? I'll show you...IN AN AWESOMELY SHORT FLASHBACK!

FLASHBACK LINE OF DOOM!

* * *

_**Everyone with a last name of Haruno**_ (with the exception of Sakura because well, she's emotionless!)_** was screaming loudly that you'll get deaf with its peircing noise. In their own house, they were getting killed one at a time. Every Haruno except Sakura and her parents were still alive. Sakura's parents were begging for their lives at the same time wondering where was Sakura because she had run off somewhere. As the figure in front of them emerged from the shadows they gasped and shook with fear. Their very own beloved Sakura Haruno was holding a sword with every blood of the Haruno clan, adding two more, as she stabbed both of her own parents in the heart. Everyone in the village who wasn't a Haruno was outside wondering what's going on in the main building. They grew shocked to see the little Sakura girl (who was 4 years old right now since this happened last year.) covered in blood carrying a sword bloodied outside. **_

FLASHBACK END!

* * *

The news had spread all over the world. Even Konoha.

Konoha

* * *

Sarutobi was waiting for the arrival of the ANBU leader to come to his office. His face all staring blankly at the scroll that said what had happened to the Haruno clan. '_How can a 4 year old girl massacred her own clan?'_ he thought. Suddenly, a man with black long hair and eyes came in. "Itachi Uchiha, I have a mission for you." said Sarutobi. The guy named Itachi nodded. Sarutobi continued, "The cloud village had a tragic event. The Haruno clan was massacred." Itachi widened his eyes a bit then became their normal size. "How could this be? Who did this? And what am I to do about this?" Itachi asked. Sarutobi answered "I'm getting there! -sigh- I don't know what really happened but the one who killed them was one of their own, Sakura Haruno. I don't know anything about her. I assume you know her from one of your earlier missions, am I right?". Itachi answered with a nod. He was quite surprised that Sakura did that to her own family until he remembered something...

ANOTHER FLASHBACK!

* * *

_** Itachi was in an Important mission in the Cloud village. When he was walking around in the village, he came to a stop hearing the sounds of beating and someone screaming. He followed the screams of agony until he reached a little alley way. Seeing A group a little kids surrounding something, or someone. **_

_** As he came closer everyone stoped beating the person and ran away. Itachi sighed and saw a little girl about 3 years old crying in a little ball. She had cuts and bruises all over her body and was crying silently. As she saw someone come towards her, she jumped out of surprise and moved back trying to get away. Itachi just sighed and crouched down to her size and asked, "May I ask who you are and what happened?". The little girl nodded hesitantly and replied, "I'm Sakura Haruno and...and, they beat me up everyday because they said im ugly and have a wide big forehead." Itachi felt really bad for her. 'how can they do that to her? She's soo cute! ahem...' Itachi thought. **_

_** Sakura suddenly asked "Who are you? And how come your not beating me up?". Itachi replied "I'm Itachi Uchiha and why should I beat you up? Youre so cute! -ahem- I mean...uh...we should get those wounds bandaged up. Where's your parents?" Sakura suddenly blushed but when she heard parents, she felt downcasted. "To tell you the truth, my parents don't care about me. they never gave me food, I had to look for it myself. they would train me everyday in hoping to make our clan powerful. If I don't get the training right, I get tortured." she said. **_

_** Itachi felt really really bad for her now. "Hey, wanna be freinds? I can protect you from everyone. And I can bring you with me back to Konoha, where there are lots of nice people there!" Itachi suddenly said and looked a little surprised himself. "Um...sure? But, can I stay here for 2 more years? By then, I can go with you to Konoha! Promise?" Sakura replied. Itachi said "In two years?! Um...ok, I promise" with a small smile "YAY! Thaks! In two years I'll be waiting for you!" Sakura said and smiled...well, a big smile. **_

END OF STORY!...I MEAN CHAPTER!...OPPS! I MEAN FLASHBACK: P

* * *

Sarutobi was wndering what happened to Itachi. Itachi just suddenly zoned out. "Umm...Itachi? Do you accept?" Sarutobi asked. He got a reply, "Yeah..." Itachi stood up and headed back home to pack up. _'I guess that's why she killed them...oh yeah! Today is 2 years from that day! that's why...clever little girl.' _

_

* * *

_

**END OF PROLOGUE!!! -ahem- soo what did you think of it??? please tell me!!! I won't continue unless you review!**

**-Love, Ann-nnA-chan**


End file.
